The Boy who Cried Wulf
by WrittenWithPencils
Summary: There's a boy who claims that he sees a wolf, but no one will take him seriously. Follow 10 year old Rex Salazar as he tries to evade 'the Wolf'.


_**For Biowulf**_.

**x.x.x**

**The boy who cried Wulf. By WrittenWithPencils.**

**x.x.x**

There once was a man and his wife and children, who lived in a castle, hidden deep in a forest. The family consisted of bright and powerful minds, who specialized in microscopic machines known as Nanites. These miniature bots could create monsters out of the living organism that had them in their skin. They could be big, and they could be small as well.

The family was... happy. They had nothing that they could complain about. They lived happily in the castle that acted as a lab for their many studies. They found joy out of making new gadgets and gizmos and studying various EVO's and the ever-growing number of secrets that Nanites continued to produce on their own.

The happiest of them all was the youngest member of the family. little Rex. He was a young 10-year old boy. Like the rest of his family, he had black hair and deep-toned skin. The boy was the most outgoing of the family of four. Typical for a child his age. He loved doing minor tasks in the lab, though he was usually limited to sitting out, watching from the back of the room. In some cases, he had to leave the room. Nobody would want to have a young 10-year-old child running around in such a dangerous environment. Better to keep them out of harm's way.

Today was one of those days. His parents and older brother had a huge project in the making, one that was too dangerous to have little Rex around. So now, the boy was alone, left to roam the halls of the complex. When stuck with having to wait outside, Rex would usually chase after the smaller EVOs that ran around his home. They were harmless and quite easy to spot. Rex found entertainment out of running after the mutant vermin, which made his parents a bit surprised. Kids his age would normally run away from creatures like the ones that their son chased, but he didn't. They thought that it was because he was simply used to seeing them and that he didn't see them as anything out of the ordinary.

While chasing a small group of them into the foyer, Rex couldn't help but notice the cracked front door. Usually it was closed, not to keep out burglars, but any hostile EVOs that could be roaming near the building. In his head, Rex believed that it wouldn't be too bad to run outside a bit. Besides, they would be far too busy to notice him being outside. He could head outside and return later and nobody would notice. He ran to the door, and after looking back to see if the coast was clear, he left his home, into the outside world, and began to look around...

**x.x.x**

The skies were dark, due to a cluster of dark clouds passing by. A large clearing was before the boy. Beyond that was the deep forest that surrounded the house. It was that kind of setting that you'd see in a horror movie, the ones with creatures such as the thin, faceless man in a suit, or the swamp monster that would emerge from the murky, fog covered lake.

This scenery didn't seem to scare Rex, as he ran out into the vast stretch of land that stretched out before him. He didn't have a negative thought in his head. Not one at all.

**x.x.x**

He laughed as he ran past the trees. Everything was as perfect as he could imagine it, save the pair of glowing red eyes that materialized as the boy ran by the pitch black gaps in the trees he ran by. But he just couldn't stop. It was so much fun out here. So much freedom. Nothing he had ever felt before.

Little Rex climbed over fallen trees, kicked dandelions off their stems, skipped stones and at one point played lasso with a snake that was fortunately harmless. As he enjoyed the outdoors, the red-eyed menace watched from a distance in the shadows behind the trees, watching his every move. Not making one sound at all during this, save the small noises of him resulting from breathing and out. Other than that, he was completely silent.

Eventually, Rex grew bored with the outdoors. Bored of running, hopping over dead lumber, bored with terrorizing weeds, and launching stones into the water, the child sat on a rock near a pond, looking down at the ground. Then looking at the water that didn't ripple, just remained in place.

He then decided to go home. After all, the rest of the family was probably almost done with their huge project. As he got up to leave, he saw something behind the trees. A blue armored, bipedal and part-mechanical EVO, glowing red eyes and a wolf-like head. It looked straight at Rex, shooting fear into the boy.

The boy ran off, yelling '_**WOLF**_' into the air. He ran on a large trail in a state of panic. He then bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was his older brother, Cesar. The young man had his arms folded, expecting an answer. He pointed at the woods behind him, telling him that a wolf was following him. When he looked, there was nothing there but the trail and the trees. But how could that be? He was just there a second ago, staring from not too far away...

Cesar looked at his brother, an eyebrow risen. He wasn't convinced.

Rex couldn't explain what he saw. But now, he just wanted to forget about it. Maybe he was just seeing things. Perhaps the air was getting to him?

But that didn't matter right now. It was time to head back home. Bolts of lightning could see seen in the distance as thunder roared like a lion. Soon enough, it would begin to rain and gust.

**x.x.x**

Over the next few days, young Rex felt like he was being tortured. The wolf continued to appear, peeping through the windows whenever he got close to one. Every time he tried to get someone, it vanished. Rex's family was beginning to worry that their youngest son's imagination was a bit too big. They weren't convinced by the boy's claims. It scared him during family dinner. It scared him during his bath time. It even scared him when he was playing in his bedroom. The most interesting thing about these sightings was that the wolf would always be on the other side of a window, just motionless and staring at the child. It eventually got so worse, that Rex just hid in his room, under the bed. Nothing could get to him. there. The wolf couldn't see him. No staring EVO meant no trouble. Well, at least from how he saw things...

It was late at night, and the moon was full. Rex was about to crawl out when he heard a wolf's howl, though this one was different, it sounded like it had a bit of static in its pitch.

Rex crawled back underneath his bed, his flashlight scaring away the evil darkness.

More time passed. The moon could be seen out the window. The stars shined around it. A breeze began to come in the room.

Rex built up the courage to finally leave his hiding spot. He looked around to see that the wolf was gone. He left his room and went for the bathroom for a glass of water. He walked down the hallway, a large maze of lefts, rights, ups and downs that made up the boys home. He made a left to see the stairs leading up to the next floor, where the bathroom was. It didn't look like anything he couldn't handle.

But then, he saw him...

The wolf. Under the staircase. He couldn't see him in the darkness, but the glowing red eyes were nothing he had not seen before. Rex went wide-eyed in fear. His fear was looking right at him. He was practically looking death in the face, and it was looking back enthusiastically. He ran for it. To anywhere but there. The red eyes didn't move as he ran away.

He began to run down a long hallway as he took a right. Hopefully the lack of lighting in the halls would make him hard to detect, but unfortunately, the boy didn't know that anything canine had stronger senses than any human would ever have. The EVO was following him with little to no effort. That was why when Rex was about to make a left turn, the EVO was there. Standing there. Rex then managed to get a better look at the monster. A dent was in his head and long white hair that appeared to go down his back. Two silver fangs stuck out, glistening in the little bit of light that was there. Rust covered parts of his shoulders. He had long, sharp, bladed claws. This EVO was not the first cyborg EVO Rex had seen before, but it was the most horrifying one he had ever seen as well.

Rex backed away slowly, then turned on his heel, ready to dash. Just when he began to run, the EVO grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, his right pointer claw holding him back. Rex tried to run, but he wasn't moving. He then struggled more, and he broke free, though it cost him part of his shirt.

As soon as he broke away, he was off.

The EVO let him go. He knew his next move already. On top of that, he knew his own next move as well.

Rex ran down another hall, on his way to the lab. He could hide there where the doors would be too strong to take down. Just a few more turns and the door would be there. He just needed to stay out of sight.

He didn't happen to notice the power wire running across the floor. Getting his foot caught under the wire, the kid tripped over it and landed face-first onto the hard, cold concrete ground. Too bad that the majority of his home didn't have carpets or rugs. He felt pain as he remained there on his stomach, not bothering to get up.

He got up to see a pair of metallic feet in front of him. Rex looked up to see the EVO yet again, looking down at the boy. His glowing red eyes illuminated like flashlights. All the boy could do was brace for impact, hoping that the claws wouldn't hurt him too much, or at the least be critically damaging and not hitting something vital. He closed his eyes and put an arm before his head, expecting the worst. It would seem that Rex's fate was just about sealed...

But then, the EVO became surrounded in bolting energy as it yelled in pain. His voice was bizarre and Rex could only describe in his head as 'robotish'. The monster fell to the floor, twitching as the voltage still shocked him as his glowing red eyes began to fade, revealing his geometric, dark scarlet eyes.

Cesar stood next to the beast, a taser-like device in hand. He looked down at the EVO. Rex opened his eyes and saw the EVO passed out. He then ran up to him and embraced his older brother. His fear was gone.

**x.x.x**

As the next day came, Rex found Cesar in his lab, next to the monster that sat on a metallic bed. The beast was calm, not showing any hostility to anyone in the room. Rex's mind was telling him to run away and not look back, but he knew that Cesar had it under control. He always did. Cesar asked Rex to come over next to him and the EVO. At first, Rex hesitated, but Cesar rest assured that the EVO wouldn't hurt him. It was still a bit hard to walk towards the creature after what had happened in the past few days.

He slowly walked up to the two of them. He was beginning to twitch his hands out of fear. The EVO looked at Rex, but not with glowing eyes. They were the same dull red as the last time he looked at him when Cesar zapped him. He then looked to Cesar. Nervously, the young child slowly walked over to the EVO and began to pet him on the head. The wolf slightly squinted.

Cesar explained to Rex he wasn't out to harm anyone, but that he merely just liked him. He as basically like a dog. A big, part metallic, bipedal one.

He then began to rant on about how he had never before seen an EVO like him before. Being a cyborg and biomechanical. The tests Cesar done on him revealed that the EVO was very intelligent and had very keen senses and strengths, and many more features that the young had to mention. Being so young, Rex didn't understand his older brother's big words.

Then, Cesar asked Rex if he would like him as a pet. Rex was a bit scared about the idea. He was still a bit scared of him, after having to deal with over a week of being stalked and feeling threatened by the EVO, who then tried to hurt him or worse, it wasn't something that he wanted to say yes to. But on the bright side, Rex would have a dog, or a pet. Well, close enough to one. He had always wanted one, but due to the hazards of the labs, the answer to the idea was a big fat 'no'. But now, the answer 'yes' was valid. Something that wouldn't sound stupid when said.

After a brief period of silence in the room, Rex smiled and said the magic word... 'yes'.

And so, the EVO was now a friend of Rex's. Cesar decided on a name for the EVO. Due o the mechanical features and other physical concepts of him, Cesar gave him an odd name... 'Biowulf'.As Rex hopped around the room in joy and Cesar watched, they heard a vocie that Rex recognized...

''B-b... Biowulf...''

Cesar and Rex didn't recognize the voice, being a bit scratchy and somewhat deep, and so they both turned to the only other person present in the room, the one now known as 'Biowulf'. They never knew that he could speak...

**x.x.x**

**THE END.**

**x.x.x**

**Author's Note: Hello there, readers. I hope that you enjoyed this AU tale. It had been an idea in my head that out of sudden motivation, was typed out into this. As you can see, it's a play on 'The Boy who cried Wolf' with a 'u' in the place of the last 'o'.**

**I love making odd AU fics with odd settings and friendships. So, if you found things to be very odd and unexpected, well, you just met my criteria. That's all I have to say.**

**Feedback is welcome. I'm thankful for every read, review, follow, C2 and favorite that I get.**

**Until next time, Farewell.**

**XxX WrittenWithPencils XxX**


End file.
